


Coprophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodily Functions, Constipation, Coprophobia, Dean Has No Filter, Dean Has a Bad Day, F/M, Fear of Pooping in Public, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Road Trips, Sam Has Issues, Sam has a bad day, Stomach Ache, Vaca-stipation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jess go on a road trip and Sam has problems with doing number 2 in a public place...too bad for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coprophobia

“If we eat quick we can make it back to Lawrence by tomorrow morning…inferring that we drive through the night in cycle…two people awake constantly.” Dean explained as the three men and one woman sat down in the booth of the diner.

“Why are we trying to get home so fast?” Jess frowned. “We should take our time and enjoy the drive.”

“I’ll answer that for you. Dean is a get from point A to point B as fast as possible.” Cas leaned into his boyfriend. “Even though he could drive for days on end.”

“Thanks Angel.” Dean smirked as a waitress walked over. “Hey there, doll face.”

Cas elbowed Dean in the stomach playfully. “I was talking about you, Cas.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The Novak rolled his eyes.

“What can I get y’all to drink?”

“I want a beer and so does Dr. Sexy right here.” Dean ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. Cas laughed and nuzzled closer.

“I’ll take a coffee.” Sam answered.

“I just want a water.” Jess smiled. When the waitress walked away Jess turned to Sam. “Are you sure about the coffee, Sweetie?”

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Yeah? Why? I need to stay awake tonight.”

“We aren’t driving straight to Lawrence. We have time to sight see and spend nights in motels and walk around some small towns. Don’t say no Winchester or Novak.”

“Yes, M’am.” Dean smiled. “I think it sounds fun to actually hang out and take it slow. It’s not like I have a job to go home to.”

Sam sighed. “You have to that statement against us.”

“It’s not a guilt trip. I’m the lucky one. I never thought 2 back to back leaves would be a good thing.” Dean shrugged.

“Have you called Ellen? She picked up Claire from my parents today?” Cas craned his neck to look at Dean.

“Yeah, Claire’s fine.” Dean huffed. “Misses us, but she’s fine.”

“I’m gonna hit the head. Be back.” Sam slid out of the booth.

Dean shifted and groaned. “Cas, give me something. Please, my back is killing me. Please, before Sam get back.”

Cas dug through his backpack and pulled out an orange pill bottle and plopped them in Dean’s hand. “Why are you hiding this from Sam? You’re still hurt.”

“We are here to have fun. I’m gonna have fun, dammit, but I need painkillers.” Dean swallowed the pills dry. “I wanna know why you, Jess, are worried about Sam drinking coffee.”

“I don’t want Sam to take a dump in the motel room and stinking the place up. I live with that man and I know what upsets his stomach.”

Dean laughed. “Oh Sammy wont be pooping while on this trip. Don’t know how he does it, but he holds in all his shit until he gets home.”

“Of course you know that.” Jess shook her head.

“You might live with the boy for the past 6 years, but I raised the boy after John ditched us I literally know everything about Sam.” Dean smirked as he spotted Sam walking back. “Speak of the devil.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam sat down.

“Dean’s back…” Jess stared at the older Winchester.

Sam frowned. “Is your back still hurting you?”

Castiel chuckled. “He’s been hiding it.”

Before Dean or Sam could say anything a waitress came with the drinks and they ordered food. “Why did you agree to come on the trip if you’re still in pain? You broke your back 10 weeks ago.”

“Just shut up about my back, so we can enjoy this trip.” Dean groaned.

“But Dean if you’re still on pain medicine, we can’t let you drive.” Sam stared at his brother. “Is that why Jess barely had to argue to get you to slow down.”

“No, I wanted to ass another week to your vaca-sipation.” Den rolled his eyes.

Cas couldn’t help, but laugh. “I love this so much.” He wiped his tears from his eyes.

“Yeah, ha-ha, very funny.” Sam frowned at the Novak. “I hate you.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

**_2 Days Later…_ **

They were driving through the middle of nowhere. Cas and Jess were snoozing in the back. Dean was driving for the short amount of time he wasn’t on painkillers. They had eaten a fairly large meal. It was a nice quiet drive and they had a good 3 hours until they reached another town.

“Fuck.” Sam muttered under his breath.

“Alright, Sammy?” Dean answered.

“When again are we gonna reach the next town.” Sam sniffed in his seat.

“We can stop on the shoulder if you have to piss.” Dean shrugged. “We still got about 2 ½ hours.”

“I don’t have to piss.” Sam frowned. “I was just asking.”

“Geez, Sammy, you’re sass is getting high. I will turn my music on.” Dean snapped.

Sam sighed and stayed quiet for another hour. “Are you sure there isn’t a town nearby so we can get a motel for the night?”

“Not for another hour and a half. What’s up?” Dean glanced at his brother.

“Gotta go to the bathroom.” Sam huffed.

“That doesn’t sound that you gotta piss, Sammy.” Dean frowned.

“Dean, you gotta find somewhere.” Sam moaned.

“That’s not possible, Sam. We are in the desert.” Dean huffed.

Sam groaned. “Drive faster.”

“Told you, you should have ordered something else.” The elder Winchester shook his head. “Why did you decide to choose something other than a salad today?”

“I know, man. I can’t do it in a gas station. Please, just get us to a motel or something.” Sam groaned and held his stomach.

_**(* &^%$^&*(*&^%$%^&*()** _

Cas woke up and was confused why Sam looked in pain and sweating. “What’s I miss?”

“Nothing. Sam’s not in the best shape at the moment.” Dean chuckled. “Speak to me, Sam.”

“How much longer, Man?” Sam groaned letting his head fall back.

“Half an hour. You better tell me if you start gophering.” Dean remarked. “You’re not doing that in my car.”

“You better hurry up.”

“Why can’t you just go in a gas station? Baby is running low.” Dean turned into a pump station

“No, no, you can’t stop. I gotta go, Dean. It fucking hurts, please, just keep driving.”

“If you gotta go there is a bathroom in there.” Cas shrugged. “I’m gonna go.”

The Novak woke the Moore and she followed him to the bathroom. Dean propped against the car as she filled up. “Not much longer, Sammy. Hang in there.”

‘Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up.” He mumbled. Cas came back before Jess. The Novak stood beside Dean.

“I’m driving the rest of the way, Hon. Your back was hurting at the restaurant and you talked me into letting you drive for 3 more hours.”

“You better drive fast. Sam isn’t gonna last much longer before he explodes in his pants.” Dean twisted his spine to stretch.

“Why won’t Sam just use the bathroom? We will wait for him.” Cas sighed.

“You know how some people are pee shy…well, Sam is poop-shy. Just can’t use public bathrooms for poops. Sam would rather crap his pants than use a public toilet.” Dean shook his head. “He will not do that in Baby.”

Jess came over to them. “What’s going on with Sam?”

“He’s gotta poop something bad.” Dean informed.

“The bathrooms in there are nice.” Jess pointed.

“He can’t do that. Has to be home or a temporary home.” Dean shook his head.

“We better get going.” Cas stretched out his hand. “I’m not budging this time. Keys.”

The Winchester dug out his keys and handed them to his boyfriend. “Drive safe, but pedal to the metal. Scratch her and I’m taking sex away from you.”

“I know, Dean. Get in the car.” Cas sighed.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%^&*** _

“Thank God, we can see a motel.” Sam sighed.

“We still need to get two rooms. Hang on, Sasquatch.” Dean said from the back. “Come on, Jess, let’s go get the rooms.”

Cas stepped out of the car and popped the trunk. He grabbed his and Dean’s things. Sam stepped out of the car. “Cas, they have to hurry up. I’m gophering. I need a bathroom.”

“Hang on, Sam. Dean and Jess will be here soon.” Cas scratched the back of his neck.

“Can’t, man, it hurts.” Sam groaned.

Dean and Jess exited the lobby having a nice conversation. “Dean, Jess, you should hurry up. We’re about to have a serious problem.”

The Winchester jogged over to Cas. Jess followed right behind. “Hang in there, Sammy.”

“Come on, Jess. I think Dean and Sam need alone time. We can go to me and Dean’s room.”

_**(* &^%$^&*(*&^%^&*()_** _

After about an hour Jess left and Dean came into the room. Cas was sitting on the bed flipping through the channels. “What happened?”

“He crapped his pants, then freaked out, crapped some more in the bathroom and begged me to not get Jess. He’s gonna marry that girl so she has to know his flaws and fears.”

‘Speaking about marriage…when are we gonna tell Sam and Jess?” Cas set the remote down. “We eloped almost a year ago.”

“I don’t think we should stay anything ever, especially after what just happened.” Dean sat down on the bed.

_**(* &^%^&*()*&^&*()__)(*** _

The next day the four hopped in the car. Sam was driving and Jess sat in the passenger seat. Dean laid on the bench in the back with his head in Cas’s lap. They really wanted to just get home now. Sam crapped his pants and Dean hurt his back having sex with Cas.

“How’s your back feeling, Dean?” Sam asked 15 minutes into the drive.

“How’s your stomach? Gonna crap your pants again?” Dean blurted out.

“That good, huh?” Jess raised an eyebrow. “Our next is a 5 hour drive away. Can you do that, Dean?”

“You should probably talk to your boyfriend and make sure he’s good for the next 5 hours.” Dena grumbled.

“Cool it, Dean. Get some rest.” Cas spoke up.

“Don’t scratch, Baby. Don’t soil yourself in her. I will end you.” Dean groaned. “Give me drugs, Castiel.”

“No, Hon. Not right now.”

“I will bite you.”

“Calm down, Dean. I’m fine. We’re gonna get your home so you can rest. I promise if I need to take a dump I will go in a gas station no matter how bad I don’t want to.”

“Whatever.”

_******* _


End file.
